Mommy what's that red spot on your neck?
by FHB
Summary: Recently Battousai gave his wife a red-spot on her neck, (you all know what’s that is), but her toddler son, Kenji, is interested by the red-spot so he tries to investigate on what it is, and how you make it…::one shot::


> Mommy what's that red-spot on your neck?
> 
> Fhb
> 
> Pg. 13 (readers discretion is advised)
> 
> Dedicated to Sakura Butterfly: for moral support, for understanding, and for always being a true friend. I can not begin to thank you for how caring and supportive you have been. You deserve 100% respect…and of course something of my appreciation. I hope the fanfiction is worth by all means…it is not as much as you gave me, but it is something which I offer freely to you, a great great friend.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Disclaimer: Watsuki Nubuiro along with Sony Comics holds full right to Rurouni Kenshin and Rurouni Kenshin characters.
> 
> Synopsis: Recently Battousai gave his wife a red-spot on her neck, (you all know what's that is), her toddler son, Kenji, is interested by the red-spot tries to investigate on what it is, and how you make it…
> 
> * * *
> 
> Two sexy lovers lived together under silver moons, under romantic evanescent skies and through the lace and grit of the ebony world. Sunsets and sunrises had given birth to two of the finest creatures. The creature that caused many women to buck knees and heart pool to sediment, was Battousai Himura. His amber-jewel eyes were the closest thing to fire and electricity. They sparkled every emotion which deciphered across his face. His bloody hair was a sea of crimson tales, they were all his burns of his past. His high pony increased his sensuality and infinite beauty. His face was devoid of any puncture and blemishes. His mistress and mate for life, was an energetic woman known as Kaoru Himura. Her sapphire eyes were those of innocence and profound mellow symphonies of acceptance. She wore an accentuated body and a sea of raven river Nile hair which became alive at night from all her head movement in bed. Battousai and Kaoru had been two lovers since forever, they were romantic, sexy and yes, very rated. Battousai Himura was a forward man, he was not like most men who would be bashful and hold his girl's hand, oh no, Battousai was convinced that was all too conventional and late 90's. He was more of a bolder lover, he would equally have respect for his girl and profess a wonder to satisfy them both. He would pull her into his arms and give her the kiss of a lifetime. Kaoru wasn't all that innocent when we get right down to it, or maybe if she was, but it's just she learned to deal with Kenshin's evil ministrations, and learn a few tricks of her own. Touching and moaning in public was a plus, equally disgusting and exciting it was, they had three words when people hated their acts, "we don't care".
> 
> Along with those pleasures of being with one of the sexiest men and sexiest women, came responsibility. Their love and sex life was always shooting, and no worries for either party. Yet Kaoru accepted along the line when they had discussed it was time for a new edition to the Himura family. In February 17th, Kaoru gave birth to healthy baby boy known as Himura Kenji, he wore a description of golden eyes and crimson hair. He was indeed Battousai alright, except Kenshin's mini version. Times were hard for both Kenshin and Kaoru. They were both constantly going on business trips, often times it would become a burden for either party when they traveled. Kenshin was director and the original founder of Battousai and Battousai Inc. He worked with top companies like Fujitsu and Sony, and was often America's leading Microsoft ™ biggest competitor and rival in the Computer and Technology world. Kaoru however was a young scientist who worked proudly for the Kamiya Forensic Science head-quarters, she never did scientific work anymore, unless the Government sent a letter of affirmation to use her works and services. She normally teach her own private class and any schools, using her potential to help young scientist/students in the field of science. Yet with the new member to the family, it left both mommy and daddy worn. Kenshin would at times have to carry the baby to work where he would leave professional day-carers with his child, it often wasn't for the best since Kenji was a headstrong baby who fussed and cried a lot. Usually Kenshin would have to claim his son and carry along his work with his son. The child wasn't easy since he possessed a wicked temper and screamed quite high. Kaoru was a different case, Kenji would often pull at her fancy and expensive shirts to be feed. Kaoru didn't mind much, but then Kenji would lean against her bosom and try to get milk through the shirt. It was tedious process.
> 
> Usually a maid couldn't do a fart, except maintain their cozy shack which laid on a white beach with palm trees. The house was nicely nestled near the Tokyo coast. A year durated and Kenji grew bigger and more energetic, this was the time he could touch, run, jump and speak. It was amazing how he spoke so much for a 1 old child. He usually rambled and shouted when he didn't get what he want. When he was curious, he would by all means find out exactly what he wanted to know. He was a cunning child and most certainly crafty. He knew when to turn on the puppy eyes, the indignant emotion, the false tears and of course his limits. This was in fact Battousai clashed with Kaoru. He took their both evil chromosomes, and made it his own, knowing when to turn it on and off. Indeed for a child of his age to know such a thing, he had to by all means be very wise. Kenji was more co-operative with maids, he cried off and on, since the maids picked up with his deviousness. But no matters, he would often use the treat, 'I'll tell my mommy and daddy and they'll fire you, Mwahaha' line and most maids gave in, when they did feel intimidated. Imagine being pushed around by a soon to be two year old.
> 
> Kenshin and Kaoru's love life had simmered down tremendously. Kaoru applied her services to Tokyo Prestigious girls high, while Kenshin was in Kyoto doing business with some Sony board members.
> 
> "I'm home" spoke a tired female. Her sapphire eyes were dull and lacking energy. She had been stressed, she missed her husband and teaching a girl school who did more studying of Justin Timberlake and Ayumi Hamasaki was hard. Then there was Kenji who asked so so many questions. He never gave up and usually could not take no as an answer. Blame it on the fact he was the only child, imagine Kenshin wanted more children. Kaoru laughed to herself, 'he can't handle one of the devil's, imagine two or more…wow--and a girl? HAHAHA' she laughed to herself. It was all so humorous and stressing. Her back ache, she needed to be massaged and rubbed down. Her body was getting old. Pulling the head-holder from her head she swished her locks allowing them fly from side to side.
> 
> "MOMMY---ARE YOU HOME??" screamed a little boy on the top of his lungs. She smiled tiredly to herself…
> 
> "Yes sweetheart, mommy's home" she spoke, while her maids came to her and took her jacket and keys.
> 
> "Good afternoon Mrs. Himura" they greeted…
> 
> "Good afternoon ladies…" she greeted.
> 
> "MOMMMYYYYY…" the little boy screamed, he was a few feet from her.
> 
> "My koishii" she dropped on her knees and he ran to her. She hugged him, a maternal love which feed her aching soul to never give up. She stood on her feet and spun him around.
> 
> "Did mommy missy Kenny?" he asked cutely…
> 
> "Yup. Mommy missed you so much today…" she kissed his head…
> 
> "Mom" he whined, not wanting the kiss. Recently Kenji wanted to recognized as a 'big-boy' mainly because he began wearing big-boy pampers the type you slip on like shorts. Indeed it gave him a mucho idea, he was his father, or even a little too big.
> 
> "Momma wants to play cars with me?" he asked happily.
> 
> She sighed, glimpsing a millisecond in his eyes, she found her energy, "sure thing sweetie" she whispered.
> 
> "Great---the red car is mine…you can drive the blue car" he pulled her by the hand into the very elaborate drawing room. The crystal chandelle within the monochromatic room, which was filled with gold's and creams and peaches, was splashed with ivory carved statues and crown molding--indeed it gave the room a rich and expensive look. She sat close to the crystal coffee table and took up the small car he handed her.
> 
> "ON YOUR MARK, GET SET---GOOOOOO" they pulled their cars back and allowed it to go forward…
> 
> The red car hit the wall first and Kenji jumped up and down when he won. This went on for some twenty minutes until he got tired. She picked up the small bundle of joy in her hands and carried him off to bed. She opened his door and placed on his star-ship lamp, changing his clothing into his Pj's she tucked him in and placed on his nightlight.
> 
> Saying her good-bye's, she shut the door and proceeded tiredly to her room. She placed a hand on the small of her back while she slowly trudged to her room. She watched the quiet bed and then limped to it. Lying on it, she sighed and began crying.
> 
> She missed Kenshin so much, the French doors were open giving way to her balcony which usually gave her exhibition out to the sea. She looked at the moon which shone a sad symphony over her, a few tears fell down her cheek and soon those damp sapphire eyes made it's way to her wedding picture. She was smiling and kissing Kenshin. Taking hold of the picture she wrapped it in her arms and slowly feeling comfort in her husband, sleep slowly claimed her…
> 
> [3: 15am]
> 
> A silver Mercedes Benz drove up into huge Mansion's parking lot at around 3: 15 in the morning. The man came out the car and then took out his briefcase. Shutting the door he made his way up the stairs and realized that the balcony above his head was opened. The man wondered a bit and then opened the door via number activation. He silently shut the door, the entire house was pitch dark, but he knew the house at the back of his palms. He walked into the drawing room knowing for a fact he was within the living room thanks to the chandelle's crystal sparkling from the moon's light. He walked a bit some more and then smiled to himself. He didn't need lights to see in his house, and then before the thought could fully register he slipped and went crashing into the wall…
> 
> He picked up whatever he slipped on, 'Kenji cars…'. Kenshin sighed to himself while hearing some rambling upstairs. 'Oh--so Kaoru was still awake---excellent'
> 
> Kaoru had been sleeping quietly, until she heard that loud thud from downstairs. She was worried somebody had gotten pass her security systems. She looked around her room for something hard, pulling the wood from under her dresser, a few things fell, that would explain the rambling Kenshin heard prior. She held the wood protectively to her. Clenching it with callused fingers she felt the splinters enter her finger but she really didn't bother about that. Walking down the step in total silence, she hadn't thought it might have been her husband, her very naughty husband.
> 
> Kenshin saw a tall silhouette coming down the stairs with what seem to be a long hard object in 'her' hands. He smirked evilly to himself. He would play cat and mouse with his wife, taunting her in her own shadow. Kaoru's was soon illuminated from the moon which seem to show her off in a pale white. Then in a blink of an eye something or someone ran across the window, she saw the shadow on the wall. She screamed and held her heart…
> 
> "W-whose there?" she stuttered, fear sinking in her soul…
> 
> She slowly walked on to a much darker part of the house, she heard a few noises and her heart beat harder and harder. Her brain was shutting down and she couldn't think about anything else but fear. She swallowed hard when she felt a breathe against her neck. She stopped in her tracks with wide eyes and slowly brought a hand to her neck. Turning around there was no one.
> 
> "Here" he whispered…
> 
> She couldn't do anything but feel weak and pathetic. She felt a touch and struck the air aimlessly trying to hit at the person…
> 
> "Show yourself" she dared, trying to build her courage…
> 
> He made more noises…but never showed himself.
> 
> "If you don't show yourself, I'll um---I-I'll-be forced to hurt you" she swallowed seeing shadows dance across the wall. Kenshin came closer and closer behind her. Standing a few centimeters from her, he grabbed her by the waist and embraced her.
> 
> She screamed. "Shh koishii" he whispered on her neck.
> 
> "K-Kenshin? Kenshin--it was you?? It was you" she spoke angrily…
> 
> Kenshin pulled her into his arms and slowly sampled her exposed neck. He kissed the area gently making her slowly relax and enjoy his evil ministrations.
> 
> "Oh--Kenshin…" she fluttered her eyes when he sucked on her bared nape.
> 
> "Hmm?" he enjoyed doing her this…
> 
> "I --- (moan) missed you so--(moans) much" she moaned crazily wishing to have his mouth. Turning her head, she pushed against his lips. The moon timelessly drifted it's direction from one corner to a next. The moon danced across the hands of Kenshin Himura which pushed up his wife's shirt. His hands went higher, something which made Kaoru arch higher and higher into him. Probing his tongue into her devilish mouth, she sucked on it and gave him more enthusiasm to pressure and taunt her. His hands went higher until he held her rising flesh…
> 
> "Ken--shin" she moaned in his mouth…
> 
> "I want you Kaoru" his voice was hoarse…
> 
> "I want you too…" and with that he took her up the stairs and did some stuff. {fhb winks}
> 
> [Next morning]
> 
> Kenshin and Kaoru were sitting out on their porch watching the waves while drinking some hot tea. They both wanted to stay and watch the sunset just as old times. She cuddled in his arms while he kept her warm…
> 
> "Did you like it in Kyoto Kenshin?" asked Kaoru smothering her face against his black robe.
> 
> "It was alright. The sights were as I remembered them. I even visited Hiko. He congratulated me being so successful with the Battou Inc. The Sony incorporation and I had work for 11 days straight, we basically were eating and sleeping idea's and technology. Sony has a few problems, one is Japan Battousai Inc which Vs. Microsoft, it affiliates and satisfies both incorporations needs, but the slick thing about it, it's becoming rumor, who would Sony chose, American's bet their cash it's Microsoft, and Asia bet it's cash it's Battousai Inc. The entire complication is who Sony shall work and shell, when I say shell, I mean provide materials for the new designs in later future. I don't think I'll win---since few parts of Japan work with Microsoft, I even got to met the dick Bill Gates. The asshole grins like if he's being screwed by five horny whores. That's not my problem though…" he whispered while kissing Kaoru's head…
> 
> "Then what is?" she hoisted her head to his direction, her sapphire eyes shimmering with gold streaks from the boring sunset…
> 
> "My problem is how to shut the door when my son wants to play with me, but at the same time I wanna bed you…" he whispered…
> 
> Kaoru laughed…
> 
> "Kenshin" she tapped his shoulder…
> 
> "Well that is the truth baby girl, Kenji is a VERY smart kid, he knows too much for his age, and I'm worried when he's two he will find out how the male anatomy works in a female." Kenshin spoke. Kaoru only laughed…
> 
> "Hai, Kenji is smart. I guess we will---have to trick him. I mean he did get his smarts from a very beautiful mother" she paused giving herself recognition. Kenshin arched a brow…
> 
> "And of course a very well cheeky father…which I think is too cute to be true" she kissed Kenshin.
> 
> "Thank you baby" he smirked…
> 
> "You're welcome…" she snuggled against him, there noses touching and eyes flashing love.
> 
> Kenshin and Kaoru stayed watching the beach for hours, loving the next company. They sat on the chair loving everything. The perfect moment for the perfect two. Yet all coming ripping down the middle by a small and insignificant infant.
> 
> "MOMMYYYYYYY WHERE ARE YOU??" screamed the little boy on the top of his lungs, it was a wonder of how he never got sore-throat?
> 
> Kaoru perked her head up and gave Kenshin an energetic stare. Getting up from the chair, she pulled him by the hand and lead him into the house…
> 
> "Kenji" she called…
> 
> "MOM?" he screamed
> 
> "I'm downstairs" she spoke…
> 
> He rambled a bit and then came running down the tall flight of steps. Jumping to the floor he looked up with a queer look on his face. Kaoru expected her son to be happy when he saw Kenshin, instead there was a foreign look that rented his face. His face was devoid and his brows trimmed quietly. His mouth was full stop and his ki low. Kenji then allowed a evil smirk to break his lips. He enlargened it until it was a full discernible smile. Running to his father he hugged the man. Kenshin collected his little hyper boy in his arms…
> 
> "And how has my sport been?" Kenshin asked …
> 
> "Great---" he spoke
> 
> "Why didn't you come home sooner?" he asked
> 
> "Daddy had a lot of shi-- (he watched in Kaoru's direction who gave him the stare, as if you curse, brother it's you and me) Daddy had lots of shooting work. You know how work can be…" he spoke…
> 
> "Um…did you miss me daddy?" he asked
> 
> "Most certainly…" Kenshin spoke..
> 
> Kenji sadden, "then how come you didn't ask to speak to me?" he asked…
> 
> Kenshin grew shallow. Swallowing hard, he looked at Kaoru…
> 
> "Because daddy wanted to make it be a surprise, when he was coming home. Daddy has something for you…and your mommy. But you can't see baby-girl" he spoke…
> 
> "Why not?" asked Kaoru, a hand on her waist…
> 
> "Coz it's a supise…duh" (surprise) Kenji muttered
> 
> "Exactly" Kenshin muttered
> 
> "Whatever" she rolled her eyes and went to get herself some breakfast.
> 
> With that Kenshin carried the small boy into the parking-lot to get the "gift" out his car.
> 
> "Now you gotta be quiet, and you have to promise me something…" Kenshin spoke solemnly to the little boy.
> 
> "What is it?" asked Kenji looking at his father…
> 
> "This is your mommy's gift. Daddy sorta missed mommy's birthday, and he think he's giving her something very special, but I want you to give her --him…okay?" he asked
> 
> "Him?" asked Kenji,
> 
> "Yes, him" and with that Kenshin opened the door and there on the back seat was a white baby puppy…
> 
> Kenji smiled seeing the small sleeping animal. Carefully Kenshin took up the small dog and demonstrated to Kenji how to hold the dog.
> 
> "Why can't I just hold the doggie by his neck?" asked Kenji innocently
> 
> "Coz the doggie is a baby, babies must be taken care of delicately. Your momma and I didn't treat you rough when you were a baby, we had to hold you gently, likewise petting you the same way" Kenshin resolute…
> 
> "Okay daddy" and with that Kenshin placed the small animal in his son's hands.
> 
> "He's so soft and warm. I can feel his heart beat" Kenji stated…
> 
> "Yup…"
> 
> "Daddy?" called Kenji
> 
> "Yes?" answered Kenshin who took out the red roses from the car. Locking the car they both proceeded up the steps…
> 
> "Are you and mommy having another baby brother or sister?" he asked
> 
> "Do you want one?" asked Kenshin grinning with a wicked smile
> 
> "No…" paused Kenji seeing the shock on his father's face, "I want a million baby brothers and sisters"
> 
> 'Your mom and I will need to be at _it_ for a ver-rrrrrrrrrrrry long time…'
> 
> "Well daddy will see what he can do" whispered Kenshin
> 
> "Really?" jumped Kenji
> 
> "Sure thing sport"
> 
> Up the stairs they went and to the kitchen. Kenshin saw Kaoru fixing breakfast humming a mellow tune to herself. Sorting his throat she turned around and peered at both father and son.
> 
> "I know I am kinna late with the birthday gifts koishii" Kenshin started…while walking to Kaoru…
> 
> "But I never forgot it, happy belated birthday" he slanted his lips to hers. She touched his lips feeling him exceptionally giving. Then slowly he handed her the roses…
> 
> "EWW" Kenji groused…
> 
> Startled a bit, they both backed off, "and I believe Kenji has something for you…" Kenshin retorted…
> 
> "I do?" asked Kenji hiding the baby puppy.
> 
> Kenshin flashed a mean amber at his son and immediately his son got the general picture…
> 
> "Okay okay! Yes mother, I do have something for you, if you don't want him, you can give him back to me" smiled Kenji
> 
> "Him?" Kaoru quirked a quizzical brow, "I'm not pregnant again, am I?" she asked
> 
> "Not yet koishii" Kenshin spoke…
> 
> "Yet?" she watched him interested…
> 
> "Soon…" he gave her a sensual bishouhen look.
> 
> "I'm still here people" Kenji walked to his mother and showed her the small white puppy…
> 
> Kaoru gasped. "Oh my…how kiwai" she exclaimed in joy and shock…
> 
> "You must be carefuls with puppy. You no wanna hurt chibi puppy. You hold him like this, with your both hands, you can't hold him by his neck or he will dies and go bye-byes, you have to hold him gently and pet him softly…understood mommy, or should I go over this one more time?" asked Kenji in a sarcastic manner…
> 
> "I think I got it sweety…"she whispered while stooping to hold the small animal…
> 
> "Ack! Kenny no smallie…kenny wears big boy pampers, he big boy…" he spoke…
> 
> Kenshin laughed and got a deep amber stare from his son… he coughed and scratched his head saying something was in his throat.
> 
> Kaoru took the small animal and petted it gently, slowly the small animal awoke…
> 
> Ruff
> 
> "And hello to you too, Archangel…" she whispered…
> 
> "Archangel??" both father and son repeated
> 
> "Um, Kaoru, Kenji and I were thinking about something like Terminator for the dog" Kenshin spoke while sipping his tea…
> 
> "Or if you no likes Treminators, you could go with Stone cold Steve Austin." Kenji spoke…
> 
> "Have you been watching wrestling again young man?" asked Kaoru firmly…
> 
> "He made me watch it" Kenji pointed at Kenshin. Kenshin growled at his son…
> 
> "Well sorry gentlemen, I'm keeping the name Archangel…it's so much encouraging and he's as white as an Archangel…" she referred…
> 
> They both huffed and watched her play with the small dog…
> 
> Kenji and Kenshin spent the entire weekend together, just being father and son. Kaoru usually had to go to the labs and get research done. She worked hard but not the hardest. She had everything going on for her, her husband was back and he could catch up on where he left off with Kenji. Usually when Kaoru got home the house was in a mess, there was pop-corn on the floor, funny sticky colored gummy things hanging from the wall. There was cheese-sticks and Pringles crumbs everywhere. She never envision her house this way unless she invited Sanosuke of course, but he was no where to be found. The beds were usually unmade and the kitchen looking like there was no tomorrow. The whirlpool refrigerator was left open and empty. Their huge pool which often was maintain and chlorinated, was ill treated when snacks and paper wrappers floating to the surface. All that happened in one day and imagine they spent the entire weekend making the mess over and over again.
> 
> "Kenshin are you sure you wanna do this?" she asked leaning against his sturdy body…
> 
> "I'm just going to bath with you in the beach for a while" he lifted her up and carried her down the steps…
> 
> "What if somebody sees us?" she asked
> 
> "They can't, it's a private beach front we have" he whispered…
> 
> "Fine you win…" and with that he carried her off to the beach and bathed with her for some two hours. He kissed her on the beach and then became agitated when he couldn't have her body…
> 
> "Kenshin what are you doing?" Kaoru asked worriedly when Kenshin began taking off her clothing…
> 
> "Kaoru…baby…" he was so hungry sounding in her air. He was aroused and hungry…
> 
> He trailed a kiss from her temple to her neck, then slowly and greedily he bit down and maimed her with a bleeding sore on the neck. He licked the blood and took her soon after…
> 
> [Next morning]
> 
> "Okay Kenshin see you at 2:30..." Kaoru kissed her husband and went to work with Kenji at her side…
> 
> "Bye daddy" Kenji bade
> 
> "Bye…"
> 
> As Kaoru drove to school, Kenji sat and quietly played with his leapfrog book. He watched in her revview and released something wasn't right.
> 
> "Mommy…" he started…
> 
> "Yes hun"
> 
> "What's that red spot on your neck?" he asked
> 
> Kaoru stopped the car in shock. Kenji looked on innocently.
> 
> "What are you talking about?" she asked
> 
> "The bobo which looks like it bleeds badly…how come it's so bigs?" he asked
> 
> "Um…because it is…"
> 
> "Then why…" he was interjected when she stopped and said loudly, "we're here".
> 
> They both came out the car and went straight to class. Kojimachi Boys were in the compound since they were invited to have the science class with the girls…
> 
> She went straight to her class with her son hot on her heels.
> 
> "Good morning students" voiced Kaoru and with that all the students got up and greeted Kaoru. Then to the side of her a small boy with a lunch kit and a leap-frog book came out. The girls adore him since he was so small and cute.
> 
> "Hello chibi-chan" they called
> 
> "Listen babe I aint a smallie" he huffed and with that the girls adored him some more.
> 
> "Okay Kenji that's quite enough. You sit here and be quiet…do you understand?" asked Kaoru
> 
> "Yes mommy" he sighed and with that he sat down and played with his book.
> 
> When Kaoru was finish setting some work for the class, Kenji called out to her…
> 
> "Pss…" he shot
> 
> "Yes Kenji?" Kaoru questioned
> 
> "Mommy you still didn't tell me what was that red spot on your neck" he whispered _loudly_
> 
> The entire class perked up to their teacher and saw the red blush on her face.
> 
> "Kenji be quiet…" Kaoru tried hushing him…
> 
> "Oh come on mommy, what is that red-bobo all about. Why is it so red and so biggie? Did mommy gets bites?" he asked loudly…
> 
> The boys and girls in the class laughed loving the child's innocence…
> 
> Kaoru felt like sinking in her seat…
> 
> "Excuse me class" and with that Kaoru took up Kenji and carried him outside the class.
> 
> "Himura Kenji what has gotten into you?" she asked…the entire class listening on.
> 
> "Nothing gots in me. Why you no answer Kenny's queserion (question) ?" he asked
> 
> "I don't want to" Kaoru spoke
> 
> "WHY? WHY YOU NO TELL KENNY ABOUT THE RED-SPOTTT ON YOUR NECKKKS, WHY YOU NO TELL WHAT IT IS?" he screamed… (Kid has bi-polar. Not to mention father and mother chromosomes)
> 
> By now all the students within the classes were looking on.
> 
> "Himura Kenji, if you ask me that question one more time…I'll be forced to um----give you, s-some spanking…" she spoke angrily…
> 
> Kenji gasped and his amber eyes began getting moist…
> 
> "Momma" he called…
> 
> "No puppy eyes and fake tears will work mister" she lifted him up and carried him back inside.
> 
> The children went back to their seats and pretended to do their work. The girls were suckers for Kenji, obviously they didn't know he was a master sly man for a small child. Kaoru placed Kenji in his seat and went back to her chair.
> 
> "Mommy" he called
> 
> "I said I don't wanna hear it" she reprimanded in a stern voice…
> 
> He hiccupped and pouted his cheeks with tears falling down…
> 
> "Awww" the girls heart broke when they saw him crying.
> 
> "Please ladies don't fall for that…he's a master of tricks, takes that from his father" Kaoru sighed…
> 
> Around recess time, the girls asked permission from Kaoru to play with Kenji, she agreed.
> 
> "Why were you crying little one?" a girl called Sakura asked. Her brown eyes softening when she saw his sad expression.
> 
> "My mommy" he huffed sadly
> 
> "What about your mommy?" asked Sakura…
> 
> "She no wanna tell me what on her neck" Kenji spoke
> 
> "Well I know what it is?" a girl behind them spoke…
> 
> She was tall girl with long black hair and deep black eyes.
> 
> "What is it?" he asked
> 
> "Maylee you better don't tell him" spoke Sakura defensively…
> 
> "Why not?" asked Maylee
> 
> "Because you'll ruin his brain like yours" Sakura spat…
> 
> "Maa maa, that wasn't called for---since you edge me on, I'll tell him exactly what he wanna know" Maylee rattled
> 
> "You wouldn't dare?" Sakura versed
> 
> "I would very much do so" Maylee spoke
> 
> "Well what is it?" asked Kenji
> 
> "It's called a hecki" Maylee grinned seeing Kenji face light up. The bell rung and recess was over…
> 
> "How do you get it?" asked Kenji
> 
> Before Maylee could say anything Sakura gave a solid lash across the face. "Serves her right" Sakura dusted her hands…
> 
> "And my mother says boys are violent…oh kami…" Kenji sighed
> 
> "Sorry about that class, had some set backs. Okay, does everyone understand Synthesis reaction?" asked Kaoru
> 
> "Hai sensei" the class spoke…
> 
> "And how is mommy's baby?" asked Kaoru…
> 
> "Kenny okie dokie." he yawned…
> 
> "Are you tired?" she asked
> 
> "No…" he took out his crayons and began coloring…
> 
> "Okay. Um, class, please do page 351 in your text books. There is a small exercise which I want you all to do." Kaoru spoke while correcting some papers…
> 
> "Mommy" Kenji started
> 
> "Hai?" she asked
> 
> "How did you get that hecki?" he asked
> 
> Kaoru fell off her chair in shock. The entire class laughed.
> 
> "Himura Kenji, who told you about that?" she asked sternly. The class swallowed hard.
> 
> "I heard…from peoples" he spoke…
> 
> "I'm sorry young man but you're…um---too young" she spoke…
> 
> "Too youngs. FOR WHATS?" he asked loudly…
> 
> "Be quiet or I will make you be" she hushed him.
> 
> "NO I WILL NO BE QUIETS. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IS A HECKI AND FINAL IS FINAL WITH ME" he screamed…
> 
> "Are you screaming at me?" she asked angrily.
> 
> The class eyes flicker from one person to the next.
> 
> "I bet yuh the kid is gonna win"
> 
> "You're on" the students bet.
> 
> The fight went on for a few minutes until Kaoru called Kenshin to pick up Kenji.
> 
> A tallish man with a black Nike Jersey and black baggy jeans entered the school in neat small frames. His tall red pony swished giving him lethalness. He walked down the hall with many of the young teenage girls hailing out to him.
> 
> He knocked on the door and then entered. Taking off his glasses he walked to his wife.
> 
> "Good afternoon students"
> 
> The girls in the class screamed when they saw him.
> 
> "So baby, what's the problem?" Kenshin asked his wife whose face was flushed from anger. Her hair was loose and a few drops of sweat dropped from her head. If there weren't students he would very much jack her, but he respected everyone.
> 
> "Your son" she pointed…
> 
> "Hello daddy" Kenji started waving at his father…
> 
> "What is my lil ninja doing to upset mommy?" asked Kenshin
> 
> "She doesn't wanna tell me how she gets a hecki" Kenji shocked Kenshin…
> 
> The girls in the class saw the expression of shock on Kenshin's face and couldn't resist his cuteness.
> 
> "Kaoru I'll be going now…" Kenshin took up Kenji and his stuff and was out…
> 
> "Uh-huh. Take care…he has a very expensive mouth" Kaoru stood up and kissed her son's cheek.
> 
> "I only have it when I want toys…" Kenji spoke innocently-flat
> 
> "Oh…thanks for telling mommy your secrets…" Kaoru added
> 
> "Well I'll see you a little later, alright koishii" with that Kenshin gave his wife a kiss.
> 
> The students screamed when they saw their teacher kissing. {lol}
> 
> For days Kenji kept at his question asking. He also realized his mommy got a second one on her neck. He was beginning to investigate. He usually hide in corners and tried to find clues. But what could he do?
> 
> Then came the morning adventure, he usually had to wait about three hours before the moaning in the morning was over before his parents were finish doing whatever they did. He took up his flashlight and flashed it at her hecki, he took up "her" magnify glass and examined it.
> 
> "Interestering" (Interesting)
> 
> He came closer and closer to it, 'looks like if---if she got bit…but how…?'
> 
> He paced up and down the room…
> 
> Sighing to himself, he gathered his materials and went to bed, good detectives needed energy and sleep, and that's about what he needed right now.
> 
> The next morning, Kenji slammed open his parents door and went straight into them. The parents stayed close, praying silently he wouldn't raise the sheets.
> 
> "Okay mother, I'm on to you. I know you have gotten bitten. But by what? Is it an animal?" he asked
> 
> "Yeah sorta" she answered
> 
> Kenshin gaped…
> 
> "Is it wild?" Kenji asked
> 
> "OH yeah…" Kaoru licked her lips in Kenshin direction…
> 
> He still gave a bad boy stare…
> 
> "Hello, I'm here not there" Kenji notified… "how do you get it?" he asked
> 
> "Well actually I dunno, I just get it" Kaoru laughed…
> 
> "Hmm…does it hurt?" he asked
> 
> "Sometimes" she whispered
> 
> "AH-HA, so that means you're waking. And that also means that you know how who or what makes it…" he laughed…
> 
> "Umm-hmm" she hummed…
> 
> "How?" he asked
> 
> "I can't tell you…it's secret" she bit her lips…
> 
> "Women…they can't bargain…" he walked out the door. Later on that day Kenji was dropped off by Megumi and Sano's house. Kenji met his best friend Sanchi. There Kenji met Mayomi, the little girl who fancied him. She had green eyes and beautiful long brown hair. Kenji wasn't into girls, he was into his mission.
> 
> "Good afternoon Mrs. Sagara" greeted Kenji tiredly…
> 
> "And good afternoon to you too Kenji" she smiled seeing him stressed, "what's the matter sweetheart?" she asked
> 
> "Aunt Megumi…my parents no tell Kenni something…" Kenji looked at her…
> 
> "What don't they wanna tell you?" she asked but before she could hear, she heard Sano shout her name. "Megumi where is my car-keys?"
> 
> Kenji sighed. He sat on the couch watching the pictures on the wall. About the corner was Megumi's small daughter, Mayomi.
> 
> "Hi Kenny-kun" she smiled
> 
> "What's you wants?" asked Kenji hastily
> 
> "To be with you" she smiled prettily
> 
> "Funnies, Kenny no wants to be with you" he sighed
> 
> Mayomi sadden…
> 
> "Keep crying toots" he spoke harshly…
> 
> When Sanchi heard his sister's cries, he rushed out to see what was happening.
> 
> "Mayo-chan---why you cry?" he asked
> 
> "Kenni-kun meannnnnn" she ran into the kitchen where her mommy could comfort her…
> 
> "What's up Kenji?" Sanchi asked
> 
> "Nothing…" whispered Kenji tiredly…
> 
> "Woman probs?" asked Sanchi
> 
> "Kenni wish" Kenji retorted…
> 
> "Oh, so whats your probs Kenji?" he asked
> 
> "My parents" Kenji gritted his teeth when he thought of it
> 
> "Welcomes to my world" Sanchi spoke
> 
> "They no tell me stuffs" Kenji sighed
> 
> "What stuffs?" asked Sanchi…
> 
> "How's a hecki's form" Kenji spoke
> 
> "Asks my mommy, she's a doctor" Sanchi spoke
> 
> "What does that say?----growing-ups, hides something from's us little kids, it's ours mission to finds out. Are you with me?" asked Kenji
> 
> "Hai"
> 
> "Good, but first I need to see Dragon Ball Z, did you see the episode where Goku and Vegeta joined?" asked Kenji, the both boys becoming excited from the anime.
> 
> With that Kenji placed on the Tv and scrolled the channels trying to find Cartoon Network. Along the way, he passed HBO, and the bad thing about it, was the show was NC-17.
> 
> Kenji and Sanchi had never in their little lives, saw anything as disgusting as what they were seeing.
> 
> "EWW" they looked at one another…
> 
> "Change the channel Kenni" Sanchi shouted
> 
> "It no works…" Kenji hit the thing so it could work, instead he got sub-titles running across the screen…
> 
> "Tomoyo, I love you…I want youi" the man in the show spoke…
> 
> "Just give me the damn hecki" she whispered romantically
> 
> Kenji was shocked. Looking up, he made Sanchi stop panicking and before he could get to see how a hecki was formed, Megumi walked in and shouted the 'S' loudly and took off the tv.
> 
> "Do you gentleman have any idea what you all were watching?" asked Megumi angrily
> 
> "It's his fault" Sanchi pointed
> 
> "Some bestest friend you are" Kenji paused, "well aunt Megumi, it no happen, if you were no cheap. You could at least buy batterwees (batteries) for yours Tv." spoke Kenji angrily…
> 
> "Kenji why are you acting like this?" she quarreled
> 
> Kenji listened his temper rising…
> 
> "You come very tired, sighing, and tempered from home----and now you're watching very naughty shows little chibis' are not suppose to be watching…" Megumi kept going on and on.
> 
> "QUIETTTTTTTTTTTT!" he screamed
> 
> Megumi blinked back in shock…
> 
> "I'm waiting for an explanation young man" she rattled
> 
> "AUNT MEGUMI HOWS A HECKI FORM?" he asked…
> 
> "What? Where have you heard that term?" she asked
> 
> "My parents" he answered
> 
> "Ahhh---and why do you want to know how it's formed?" she asked
> 
> "Mi mommy has two…kenni is worrys" he spoke
> 
> "Ohhhohohohoh" she gave the fox laughed
> 
> Kenji whispered to his best friend while Megumi laughed, "pss---your mom is scary…"
> 
> "Imagine I live with hers, it's much more scarier" Sanchi spoke
> 
> "Okay Kenji, I'll tell you. You're already very smart…for a little boy. Since you really wanna know I'll tell you. But promise me you won't tell anybody I told you, kay?" she asked
> 
> "Sure thing" he spoke…
> 
> She whispered what it was in his ear…
> 
> "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?" he shouted…
> 
> "Shh…our little secret…" she blinked one of her eyes…
> 
> "What is it?" asked Sanchi…
> 
> Kenji told him…
> 
> "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Sanchi groused out…
> 
> That night Kenji, Sanchi and Mayomi returned to the Himura house for a sleep over…
> 
> Kenji walked to his parents an evil grin on his face…
> 
> Kaoru and Kenshin were worried…
> 
> "Kenji is everything okay?" asked Kaoru…
> 
> His back was to her…
> 
> "Yes…" he whispered…
> 
> Leaving their room, Kaoru sat on the bed. Kenshin entered and sat beside her…
> 
> "Everything okay koishii?" asked Kenshin
> 
> "Hai…it's just Kenji" she spoke worriedly
> 
> "What about him?" he asked
> 
> "He's been acting weird" Kaoru murmured
> 
> Kenshin listened on and couldn't help but agree that he was. Along the way again came our little devil with his squad…
> 
> "Mommy…" spoke Kenji
> 
> "Hai Kenji-kun" Kaoru retorted
> 
> "Why do you like getting bitten on the neck?" the question came alas
> 
> Kenshin was shock…
> 
> "H-How?" asked Kaoru
> 
> "I learns----by my clues…" Kenji spoke
> 
> Kaoru and Kenshin didn't know what kind of child they raised…
> 
> "Well answers" and soon Mayomi and Sanchi joined him…
> 
> "B-because…" Kaoru couldn't answer…
> 
> "You can't answer, can't you…tsk tsk!" he taunted
> 
> "Good night hecki mother, father" Kenji blinked his eyes at them and disappeared down the hall…
> 
> Kenshin and Kaoru had never been this shock…
> 
> * * *
> 
> [That night…]
> 
> "Kenny-kun" spoke Mayomi…
> 
> "Hai woman" he asked exasperated
> 
> "How is a hecki formed?" she asked
> 
> "Your mom says it's when a large mosquito bites a person. It's ugly, stinky and black."
> 
> "Ewww…who would ever want a hecki?" she disgusted ask
> 
> "I don't know…but I swear when I grow up I'm gonna by some serious bug spray…"
> 
> "Yeah me too…"
> 
> "Good, now shut up and go to sleep"
> 
> "Kenny"
> 
> "What baka-onna?"
> 
> "I love you…"
> 
> "Really? Wow…I feel real incredible, but I don't care, sheesh woman I'm tired and it's late."
> 
> With that he snuggled in his bed. Mayomi scuttled closer to him and hugged him. Kenji sighed. She was really too much, but hugging her and being close, they kept beating a young love…
> 
> One in which the future did not ridicule…
> 
> Always young and always sweet, they remain children, wild, careful and curious…
> 
> Always…
> 
> * * *
> 
> --The End--
> 
> An: Thank you for reading. Dedicated for Sakura-butterfly. Um, this was due for since so long and I finally got time to correct it. I am thankful I have it completed. Excuse my mistakes.
> 
> Please review…


End file.
